


a fond kiss

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Height difference, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: one person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner's.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	a fond kiss

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to vienna for choosing these prompts!! title is from robert burns's _ae fond kiss_!! 
> 
> prompt: one person has to bed down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner's.

There was not much in the world that didn’t annoy Balthamos, and he let Baruch know it often, too. Everything from the other angels to weird human customs would get on his nerves, and his outlet was to rant about it in private moments with his beloved. Baruch tolerated it good-naturedly.

One thing, however, that Balthamos lied about hating was the height difference between himself and Baruch. Secretly, deep down in the deepest of crevices in his heart, he truly loved being so much shorter than Baruch. He loved having Baruch look down at him, he loved the way Baruch’s wings could wrap around him so snugly, he loved being able to bury his face into Baruch’s neck.

Just like now:

Baruch standing toe to toe with him, Balthamos’s hands resting on Baruch’s shoulders, gazing upwards with all the love he could muster. Baruch leaning down, down, and Balthamos standing on his toes to reach up, up, until their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, no different than their thousands of everyday kisses, but to Balthamos it always felt new, exciting, every time he raised himself up on his tiptoes to reach Baruch’s lips.

But he’d never admit it. It would stay his secret forever (though he was reasonably sure that Baruch knew anyway).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!!


End file.
